


Tit For Tat

by cataline



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataline/pseuds/cataline
Summary: "What if I said I'd never sell the Yellows information again unless you let me fuck you?" Izaya asked.Written in 2010 for the DRRR kinkmeme.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Tit For Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for the durarara! kinkmeme prompt: _[izaya/kida. what happened when he 'stuck his nose too far into things he shouldn't have' in middle school.](https://drrrkink.livejournal.com/377.html?thread=13433#t13433)_. I've done some minor editing, but this is mostly identical to my original work.
> 
> This has a little to do with Kida's history with the Yellow Scarves. I've also rearranged the anime's canonical Mikado-meeting-Izaya scene.
> 
> Additional warning: besides homophobic undertones in Kida's POV narration & the dialogue, please note that there's passing mentions of (canon) human trafficking by gang members.

"Who's that?" Izaya asks with narrowed eyes and a thin smile, his gaze shifting over to Mikado.

Kida can't help it: he panics, waving his hands in a desperate bid for Izaya's attention. "He's just a friend!" he says, too urgent, too nervous.

He can feel Mikado's eyes on him, confused and curious, and Izaya smiles a cat's smile at him - slow, long, and amused. Dammit, his worry must be written all over his face. Izaya knows now that he's got a Person of Interest here, at least as far as Kida is concerned. He hopes that Mikado is boring enough to fall right off his radar, and that Kida is enough of a small fry that harrassing Kida's friends is a waste of time.

Not that Izaya has a consistent sense of what's 'a waste of time'. Doing fucked-up things to people is pretty much what Izaya lives for. Kida gets that now, and in a lot of ways it's all he can do to not back up, grab Mikado's hand, and run in the opposite direction. Ikebukuro's a big place, and Izaya spends most of his time in Shinjuku thanks to Shizuo the Crazy Attack Dog, and chances are good they'll _never meet again--_

"Just a friend, hm? Aren't you going to introduce me, Kida-kun?" Izaya asks, just to watch Kida squirm.

Kida licks his lips and forces a smile. "S-Sorry. Of course. Mikado-kun, _this_ is Orihara Izaya." He puts emphasis on the word 'this' and watches Mikado's eyes widen with realization. At least Mikado remembers what he'd said before. "And Izaya-san, this is--"

*

"My plaything," Izaya said, a slow, lazy smile on his face.

Kida jerked wide eyes up towards the information broker. Izaya looked right back at him, and Kida couldn't decide whether to be grateful, terrified, or insulted. Hanging in the grip of two high-school age members of the Blue Squares, it didn't really matter what he thought. Kida sucked blood off his bottom lip and tried to look angry and not scared, drawing his brows together.

The Blue that Kida had caught Izaya brokering information with - Miura - laughed at him. "Your 'plaything'? I'd be shocked if his balls have dropped!"

"Hey!" Kida hissed, insulted and blushing; one Blue twisted his arm and Kida shut his mouth with a yelp, glaring. In the back of his mind Kida had wondered, on and off, how he'd handle a situation like this, getting cornered and outnumbered by the Blues: would he piss his pants in fear? Would he put on a show of bravado and go down fighting? He liked to think he'd be awesome and brave, but here it was in reality and he'd been overpowered so quickly it was laughable, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. Rumor had it the Blues were doing some human trafficking these days (Kida would have personally seen to the ass-kicking of any Yellow Scarf involved in that shit), and Kida had hoped Izaya would pull up proof one way or the other. He didn't want to find out quite like this. At least he hadn't pissed his pants, he supposed.

Izaya shifted his gaze to Miura and just _smiled_. There was something extremely creepy about Izaya's smile, Kida had to admit. He had a niggling worry that maybe he should be more scared of Izaya than the Blue Squares, but the fact that Izaya was lying for him gave him hope that Izaya wasn't playing both sides, but brokering false information for the Yellows.

Miura dropped his eyes first. "Prove it, then," he snapped.

Woah, wait, what? Kida jerked his head up, starting to sweat a little.

Izaya laughed, pulling out his cell phone. "I don't need to prove anything to you." He looked at the screen, smirked, and snapped it shut, and his gaze returned to Kida as if waiting for a reaction. "I find your interest in my personal relationships a little irritating."

Kida mustered himself up and forced a smile in return. Izaya was helping him, he reminded himself firmly. "You really want to see him mack on me?" he asked, shooting a look at Miura. If there was one thing Kida was good at, it was talking too much, and now that he'd started he found it easier. "Are you interested in kids, or is it guys, then? Haha, I guess it's true that the Blues are just a bunch of perv--ow!"

Miura bared his teeth and Kida grimaced in the wake of the punch, sticking his tongue in his cheek and tasting blood. "Whore," Miura accused. "Fuck this. Izaya, we'll finish this later."

The other two Blue Square goons dropped Kida's arms, one of them cuffing him on the back of the head as they did so. Izaya waved three fingers at them absently, his attention back on his cell phone. "Tah," he smirked, and Miura, maybe sensing he'd been had, spat back into the alley in response as the gang members left.

Kida rubbed his bruised cheek and jaw, relief leaving his legs shaky. "Aah, that might have been a close one," he groaned, eying the front of the alleyway and gaging his timing to stay clear of the three Blues; he'd be a little swollen in the morning, but the cut cheek in his mouth was already healing and the truth was, Miura kind of punched like a girl. He twisted back towards Izaya. "Thanks, Iza--mmph!"

Izaya moved fast, and before Kida had time to do more than get an elbow in to the ribs, the information broker caught him up and trapped him, back to front, against Izaya's chest, wrists pinned to his hips, an elbow caught against his shoulder and a hand over his mouth. Kida was too startled to move for a precious second, and Izaya laughed, "Did you think I was lying on your behalf? That's cute! You're a little unusual, Kida-kun; I thought for sure you'd protest vehemently, but then you played along. That makes it more interesting."

Kida's listened with wide eyes, breath huffing through his nose, and Izaya goose-stepped him towards the alley wall until Kida's forehead was pressed against the brick. "Now, I've just gotten some information from the Blues that will be of interest to you," he continued, his grip loosening a little, "regarding the disappearing people. And I think you owe me a little payback, don't you?" A wet tongue licked the shell of Kida's ear, hooking on the fresh piercing he'd gotten and stinging enough that tears sprang to Kida's eyes.

He'd known Izaya was weird, but into _Kida_? A dude? And a teenager at that? That crossed all kinds of lines. And Kida was definitely not a whore - not for money or information. Thoroughly creeped out, he wet his lips and then stuck his tongue out, licking a long stripe of bloody saliva up Izaya's muffling hand.

Izaya's hand jerked away, and the broker laughed. Kida didn't give him a chance to talk. "Were you selling the Blues information?" he demanded, twisting his head and trying to get a glimpse of Izaya in his peripheral vision. 

Izaya went very still for a moment, before he relaxed and leaned more heavily on Kida, forcing the teenager to put a foot against the brick wall for balance. "Yes," he said simply. "What are you going to do about it, Kida-kun, fearless leader of the Yellow Scarves?"

Kida grit his teeth. It galled him, but the truth was he couldn't do anything about it. Izaya was the best there was. The Yellows needed his information as much as the Blues. And if he was playing both sides, all Kida could do was try to limit the information Izaya got on his own team.

"What if I said I'd never sell the Yellows information again unless you let me fuck you?" Izaya asked. 

Kida literally felt the blood drain from his face. He also felt it come rushing back when the words sunk in, and his knees get trembly. His heart was thundering in his chest so hard he thought Izaya could probably feel it, pressed up against him as he was. The threat of cutting off information was bad - really bad - but that wasn't what made his stomach turn over. "I'd ... you ..." he croaked. "I'd step down as leader," he suggested weakly.

"Doesn't matter," Izaya whispered. "It all hinges on your answer right here, right now."

Kida's eyes fluttered closed. Could they get by without Izaya? Maybe before the Blues showed up, but not now. Especially if Izaya kept selling the Blues information, it could get really dangerous. _What kind of sick joke is this?_ he thought so hard his lips moved to form the words, and Izaya must have caught half-breathed word because he laughed a breath into Kida's ear and dropped the hand Kida had licked to wrap it around Kida's crotch.

Kida eyes flew open and he yelped - he couldn't help it. He wrenched his hands upwards and Izaya let him, flying to cover his mouth. Izaya squeezed Kida through his pants and Kida had to brace an arm on the alleyway wall. The most embarrassing part was how turned on he instantly was; no one had ever touched him between the legs before, even if it was a guy and nothing he'd asked for. It was totally different from touching himself.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Izaya asked.

"No," Kida panted into his cupped hand, but when Izaya stroked his hand up over Kida's pants zipper he hitched a breath. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he reminded himself, but it felt really good.

"Really?" Izaya's mouth moved against Kida's hair. His fingers moved again, playing with Kida's zipper, and Kida dropped a hand in alarm to grip Izaya's hand and keep it still. His head was clouded with hormones. "I don't really care. I don't need the Yellows to get by. Besides, there's a new player in town, and they seem much more interesting."

"Who are they?" Kida asked, breathless and shaking.

"Ah, ah. Your answer, first." Despite Kida's hand on his, Izaya curled his fingers and the zipper clicked down a few notches.

This was not how Kida had pictured his first sexual experience going, in an alleyway with a man. With his _information broker._ It pissed him off, but only distantly. He wished Izaya wasn't so damn good at his job, and he wished he'd gone home that afternoon instead of taking the long way around to pick up McD's. Most of all he wished someone had warned him that being scared made a person so damn sensitive. "All right," he said hoarsely, forcing himself to ease his grip on Izaya's wandering hand. "But--but not here, not --what are you _doing!?_ "

"You don't get to set the terms," Izaya informed him, dragging Kida's zipper down and popping the button at the top; his fingers pressed flat against the skin of Kida's stomach below his navel. "If I want to fuck you raw right here, that's how I'm going to do it. That's how this works."

Kida had only the basic idea of how gay sex worked, and a surge of fear intersected sharply with a tide of pleasure when Izaya's hand slid past his boxers and gripped him. He groaned aloud, muscles in his legs and stomach clenching, and his breath came in little shivers as Izaya continued to stroke him. A foot kicked up against Kida's heel one after the other, nudging his legs wider, and Kida let them, trying not to think beyond what Izaya's hand was doing in his pants. It was incredibly easy; with Izaya silent, Kida indulged in a short-lived fantasy that it was some incredibly hot woman with long bleach-blonde hair and nimble fingers touching him.

Kida's thought life did nothing for his stamina. He muffled himself with both hands when he came, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the sheer force of it. "Nnn--!" And Izaya kept stroking him all the way through it, halfway supporting him with the hand still wrapped around his middle, until Kida was jelly-legged and panting and flushed with reaction. Bony hips and a flat chest against his back belied his fantasy.

Shame kicked in close on its heels.

"You sure are noisy," Izaya said mockingly. "And virginal. I thought so." His hand slid out of Kida's pants and the sticky fingers were held under Kida's nose. The smell stung over the sweat on Kida's forehead. "You almost lasted two minutes."

Kida dropped his hands from his mouth and pushed Izaya's wrist away. "Haha, funny," he said, weakly, trying desperately for humor. "Felt more like a million years to me."

"A virgin would say that," Izaya said. The hand dropped out of Kida's vision and he felt it get wiped against the front of his pants. His still-sensitive crotch gave him an unpleasant jolt. Izaya pressed Kida more firmly into the wall, until his cheek and shoulders were against the brick, and Kida thought, _this is it_. He heard a metallic slither and knew Izaya was exposing himself. He braced his hands on either side of his body and held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. But Izaya grabbed his shoulder and turned Kida around so they were facing each other and began to push Kida down.

It took Kida a moment to register what was happening, and why. It wasn't until Kida was on his knees in front of Izaya that he found his tongue again; he kept his eyes on Izaya's face to avoid looking at his crotch. "I - hey, wait a minute, this is - don't you think this is kind of stupid? I could bite you. I don't even know what I'm doing, anyway, so--"

Izaya crouched in a smooth movement and pressed a finger to Kida's chin; Kida's jaw clicked shut. "Did I ever say what end I wanted to fuck?" Kida drew a long, stuttering breath through his nose, but Izaya continued, "Just keep your mouth open and I'll do the rest. Or did you _want_ me to fuck you in the ass?" His smile was teasing. "'Cause that's pretty gay."

That made Kida mad enough to glare at him, but Izaya straightened up and Kida went all shaky again, for the first time seeing an erection that wasn't his own. Izaya grabbed Kida's hair; the grip wasn't hard, but he pulled up and forward and Kida flailed for something to support himself on until his hands fell on Izaya's thighs. He couldn't make himself open his mouth for the longest handful of seconds until Izaya gave his head a little shake. Kida closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and Izaya pushed in.

If his first handjob had lasted a million years, this lasted for infinity. Izaya smelled like sweat and leather; he was hot and mostly dry in Kida's mouth, except underneath where it rested against his tongue. Izaya sighed in a relaxed manner; it was the only sound he made. He moved his hips shallowly for a little while, rubbing the edges of Kida's mouth raw, and Kida was taken by absolute surprise when Izaya thrust. Kida gagged and his eyes watered again; he sucked a hard breath through his nose to keep from coughing. Izaya chuckled and did it again, and Kida felt his cheeks flush with humiliation. Izaya's hand in his hair kept him from backing off to recover. After a little while of that Kida stopped trying to cough Izaya's erection up, and Kida almost thought that was worse.

Kida's jaw started to ache at about the same time Izaya said, "Open your eyes. Look at me." His voice was a little breathless but otherwise it was impossible to tell he was being affected at all. Izaya pushed back a little with his hand, angling Kida's chin up, and he raised his eyes. Izaya was flushed, smiling his cat's smile. "Yes, like that," he breathed, and then his grip on Kida's hair tightened and he shoved in hard and began to come. "Mmnn--!"

Kida couldn't stop his gag reflex that time. He coughed hard, and Izaya's hips and legs jerked under his hands but Izaya didn't pull back or let go. Kida choked, and when Izaya finally pushed him away, limp and sliding out of Kida's mouth like a snake, Kida's hands fell to the pavement. He kept coughing up come; when he spit, a wad of it hit the street. A burning sensation filled his sinuses and he wiped his face furiously with the back of his hand; some of it had gone up and come out his nose. Kida gagged at the sight.

"Not bad for your first time," Izaya said, and Kida whipped his head up to glare at him, but Izaya acted as if Kida hadn't reacted. "Well, I'll keep exchanging information with the Yellow Scarves, but I'm serious about the new player in town. It's some group called the Dollars. I don't know much yet, but I'm sure we can negociate for more information." He winked, and Kida shuddered. He really had fallen that far just now, hadn't he? He really had just whored himself out for information ...

Izaya laughed. "I love it when you look like that," he said, suddenly changing the subject, and Kida stared at him. "I didn't realize you were such a _practical_ sort - does it matter what the price is when it comes to survival? You let me fuck your face in exchange for keeping your gang viable? That's true dedication. So what's this hatred? Despair? That's just the surface. It's seeing that - there--! - that face that says you'll survive no matter what it takes."

Kida breathed harshly through his nose as he sat back on his heels, struggling more and more to keep his head in the face of a rush of hatred. "You're a sick fucker," he said, twisting his mouth into a smirk despite his humiliation. All this because it amused Izaya to see his face? "How many people have you driven to suicide?"

"Who knows?" Izaya answered. He pulled out his phone and grinned at whatever he saw there. "Anyway, as for the Blue Squares, you were right; they're getting into some human trafficking. The most recent incident was..."

*

"Mikado Ryuugamine," Mikado interrupts, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

Kida's heart sinks further in his chest. It just got a million times worse. Mikado is such a genuinely nice guy; he's not only new to Ikebukuro, but he's also so obviously a country boy, and kind of naive, too. He's friendly and unobtrusive and, Kida's afraid, exactly the kind of guy that Izaya loves to mess with. And now he's blithely introducing himself when Izaya knows that Mikado knows he's dangerous.

"What brings you into Ikebukuro?" Kida interrupts before Izaya can spend too much time on Mikado.

"I was supposed to meet someone," Izaya answers, and Kida almost jumps up and down and waves his hands in the air in frustration when Izaya's gaze drifts back to Mikado. "But I've already done that."

Mikado tilts his head a little; Kida swallows hard.

If he's honest with himself, he'd do it all again in a heartbeat, if it would keep Izaya away from Ryuugamine Mikado.

_fin_


End file.
